


Floor of broken glass and heart of shards

by Deathtosmilies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Dom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drugs, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Power Play, Rape, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, insult play, more tags to come, possesive alastor, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtosmilies/pseuds/Deathtosmilies
Summary: Angel is a stripper down in hell and an omega working under valentine's iron boot in his strip club, just trying to make it by.Alastor is an alpha working on a project to take over hell alongside Valentino, velvet and vox.Alastor and Angel meet one night and end up sleeping together, thinking that it'd only be a one night stand and meet up again during Angel's struggle to get clean when Alastor  decides the most appropriate way to put his plan into action is through the daughter of hell's own Lucifer and Alastor winds up loving Angel and dragging him back into his broken life and bad habits.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Alastor/Husk, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Greetings!

Hey! first time writing on archive of our own so please be merciful to me. I accept help from people who may want to and acknowledge that I am not infallible nor perfect, so when giving judgements please be polite.


	2. A dance of passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel meet.

Angel groaned and gripped his chest fluff as he prepared to go out on to the stage, he loved the dance and all but couldn't stand that he was nothing but an object of lust. He wanted to be a person, the thing no one ever saw him as. He slowly stepped on up to the pole and breathed in as the EDM began and sang along to keep calm spinning and grinding against the cool metal.

Alastor watched boredly and sipped his hard whiskey, that was, until he saw one dancer who despite his lack of sexual attraction had caught his eye. And here he thought he'd just be waiting for valentine but he didn't quite mind his sudden attraction, it was entertaining. The way angel turned and danced was mesmerizing to everyone watching, the way he bent over backwards and groping himself, pure ecstasy on his face. Now, Alastor despite himself felt the urge to pay the other and perhaps take him home. Something was different and the Radio Demon couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Angel opened his eyes and gasped when he realized there was a set of red eyes staring into his own. It brought something in his nerves to life, naughty ideas filling the spider's head and desires to have the other buried deep inside his guts. The desire driving Angel to walk to the edge of the wooden stage where he slowly pulled off his pink miniskirt and leaving himself in a lacey black thong and his hot pink boots and fishnet stockings.  
"You-you-you are, you are my slave  
My little fucking disaster  
I-I-I am, I am your god  
Call me, call me, call me your master," The spider sang to himself, running all six hands up from his knees to even his own bulge and frizzing up his chest with a sensual grin, his and Alastor's gazes still connected.

Alastor gripped his staff tighter and groaned, a stress building in his pants as the blood rushed to his member. This was a completely new sensation for the deer and for some reason he found himself loving it and the special attention that the stripper was giving him. for once the male felt like a true alpha he was, he wanted to pull angel off the stage and show him who he belonged to, despite that actually being Valentino.

"Tonight  
We're a living dead  
lure you to my bed the happy ending is  
Your flesh  
Under my nails  
No more fears and no more tears  
You are  
My murder doll  
and this is love at first bite bind you in a rope tight  
What you need  
is just a little discipline  
And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine," Angel stepped off the stage and dared to sit on Alastor's lap and ran his fingers through the overlord's hair.

"How much for the night, darling?"

"I'm considerin' givin' you a special discount."

"Don't, I know my friend, he won't pay you well."

"Fuck...alright, two hundred big ones, baby."

Alastor chuckled and settled his hands on Angel's waist."I'll do you one better darling,how does 2k sound?"

"Ya really don't have to babe."

"I don't have to do anything, now, finish your song and I'll be waiting here for you."

Angel nodded and danced for the last few minutes, only to leap off the stage excitedly and walked up to Alastor and kissed him passionately for a few seconds and they smirked at each other before an oddly eager Alastor lead him back to his radio tower where the radio demon lived.

"Nifty place, babes.' Angel smiled.

"Strip, we're here to entertain each other not chit-chat." Alastor said as he began working on his jacket and licking his lips.

Angel chuckled and removed the small black dress he wore when he'd left the club and teasingly worked the thong off, his slim member erect and standing proudly as the cool air came into contact with it.

"Such a lovely body, darling, so well crafted and I would bet quite tight and pleasurable." he smiled as he sat on his bed and watched as angel settled between his legs and opened Alastor's pants and pulled out the deer's large member and blushed.

"Oh my, babe... you're so fuckin' huge, you're going to destroy me with that."

"Mhm, what are you planning on doing sweet?"

The spider grinned and teasingly lapped at the slit of his member before slowly engulfing his member to the balls.

"A...ah... well, this is quite the experience, I...isn't it?" he moaned loudly at the feeling of the hot, wet mouth engulfing his virgin flesh. Alastor wasn't experienced with sex, he'd never actually been interested in it before and he wasn't regretting any of this but he did hope that this would be the first and last time he felt this craving because the feeling could absolutely become addictive.

Angel chuckled and sucked eagerly on the hard flesh, bobbing his head fast and rubbing his own cock head and moaning loving the taste and feel of Alastor's erection.

"S...such a skilled mouth...g...get up, I want more."

"H...huh? a...alright..." Angel laid back and spread his legs eagerly.

Alastor blushed heavily and pulled his bottoms down completely and began to hesitate, staring down at Angel dust and sighing and pushing two fingers inside of his tight hole.

"A...AH!!! S...so fast..." 

"Are you alright?"

"Y...yeah... just surprised.."

"Just relax darling, is this not your job after all? I'm sure I don't have to teach you the ins and outs of such acts.'' His fingers slowly and carefully scissored the tight entrance, drawing soft purrs and moans from the spider as he was prepped for what was to come.  
They were both excited at the prospects, Angel because he'd never quite taken any member sizely as Alastor's own and Alastor because, well, he'd never had anyone before and now he was about to experience this with one of hell's most attractive experts.  
"C...C'mon... fuck me already, I ain't a virgin so I can take ya."  
"If you say so, darling, I simply want this to be enjoyed by us both."  
"Are ya fuckin' deaf? Get that big cock inside my ass now or keep your money and fuck off."  
Alastor sighed and pulled his fingers out, the younger demon was certainly crude and foul mouthed, perhaps it was the generational difference? However, despite his every nerve now calling for him to leave, Alastor quickly sheathed himself deep inside Angel and halted as to not immediately fill the other with his seed. The room was silent save for the hushed noise of radio static and their soft groaning and hard breaths.  
"Do you know who I am dear?"  
"S...Should I?"  
"Alastor." The deer whispered his own name and began a sequence of rough thrusts deep inside the other, he'd realized what it was that the pornstar wanted; not something slow and gentle but rather fast and animalistic so that would be what he got. Something hard and fast to make the bed rattle and shake beneath their movements.  
"A...AL! Fuck...! Yessssss!" The spider hissed out in pleasure.  
"Enjoying yourself, harlot? H...how lovely, p...perhaps I'll mark you. Watch as you're punished like the dirty little whore you are." Alastor grinned as he listened to the desperate and slatternly moans coming from the taller yet frailer body beneath his own, one set of hands was pressed against Alastor's chest, one grasping the sheets desperately and the third wrapped around the Radio Demon's waist; it was quite the sight and the two only grew louder with every passing moment. They both lost more and more control the more they kept touching and moving the other, their bodies fitting together like the proper puzzle pieces set in their rightful places and Alastor by somepoint, rather unbeknownst to himself, had added tentacles to the mixture. Each tentacle had it's own unique job one was gently choking Angel, another sliding in and out of his mouth as he sucked and a third slowly rubbing the spider's sleek cock, causing the pleasure to build further. The intercourse they found themselves having was much more addictive than any drug Angel had downed and more exhilarating than any song Alastor had found himself dancing to. The men were closer to the edge quicker than either had expected and neither had the voice nor mind to be responsible in that very moment; as Angel screamed out in pleasure as he covered himself and Alastor in his seed and the deer came deep inside Angel with string after string of semen both males groaning and tired from their extraneous activities. The two rolled away from each other panting softly and Angel grabbed a cigarette and began smoking. "Angel dust, is it? Would you mind waiting until we part to smoke?" "Ugh, Christ... for someone who just fucked the shit out of me, you're a bit of a fuckin' pansy." Angel mumbled as he smothered his cigarette as told. "And that does it, time to part." Before angel could react, Alastor snapped and sent the other away. Angel sighed when he realized he was back in his shitty apartment. "Nuggies? Mama's home baby!" he ignored the sizable stack of cash on his worn out dresser as the small, oinking pig rushing his owner lovingly. The spider smiled and held the tiny creature as he flopped down on his raggedy old bed that laid on the floor. "Tomorrow will be a better day." Angel sighed and closed his eyes, the next day would not be pleasant.


	3. The shit on the picture show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor regrets everything, turns on the tv and gets a visitor, chaos of course ensues.

Alastor sighed and approached his old style television , he needed a distraction as his mind was filled with and replaying images of last night, it truly enraged him that he gave into his urges, having had the urge at all. The anger made him hungry and he wanted to try and hunt one specific sinner, a spider whom he would have loved to tear apart and devour wholly. Of course he would have to get on Valentino's bad side by killing his friend's favorite pornstar. And sadly, Alastor could not afford to turn his fellow overlords against him yet, not even with his powers that could rival any other demon's. He needed help taking over hell. He turned the TV on and put it onto 666 news and sat on the leather couch behind him.  
"Good morning hell! Welcome to 666 news! I'm Katie Killjoy!"  
"And I'm Tom Trench!"  
"Today we have an exciting interview with Valentino the head of the porn industries and his favorite fag!" There was sudden laughter presumably coming from Valentino himself as he groped Angel and walked him onto the set. Angel looked rather out of it and drugged, he held desperately onto the other as though he'd fall without the contact.  
"Looks like someone had too much fun." Katie chuckled.

"He always does, don'tcha Angelcakes?" Valentino asked as he gently ran his knuckles against Angel's cheek.  
"Yes, Daddy." The spider cooed and nuzzled into the moth's touch.  
Alastor glared and even shivered when Angel had called Valentino 'daddy' that kind of play absolutely disgusted the deer. And to watch as Angel just stayed calm and submissive, it bothered him even more, angel was certainly a bottom but he was nobodies bitch.

As Alastor's irritation and disgust only grew at the sight on the TV, a knock sounded on his door, causing him to sigh and went to answer and only found Lucifer at the door.  
"Ah! Hello my dear friend, what's brought you here?"  
"Alastor, tell me my friend, have you met with Valentino recently? I've heard he has something brewing against me."  
"Have you? I may have had a drink or two at his club but I spent the night with one of his dancers." And after Alastor had said that, Lucifer began laughing riotously. "Yes, yes, laugh all you wish but I have no plots against you."  
"Oh, friend, I don't know that I can believe you with that noting your history with sex."  
"I swear... look, I'll find out what the moth's plans may be and you get off my back about last night's exploits."  
"Don't wanna, do you bottom?"  
"Lucifer...Stop..."  
"Why should I?"  
"Argh!" Alastor growled and balled his fists. "I'm going to kill you!"  
Lucifer sighed. "You're so fucking lame, I'm going now. You're always welcome to join me and Lilith for a threesome."  
Alastor just sighed, he was growing increasingly pissed with himself, his friends and that worthless fucking whore he'd slept with. He wished he could go back to living, go back to being the radio killer and to the older musics of The Ink Spots over this rap bullshit. And it didn't help when he looked over to the TV to see Angel grinding down on Tom Trench's lap.   
"Fuck! he's such a harlot, how could have done that yesterday?!? He doesn't even hesitate!!!" The deer growled and punched a hole in the wall next to him. He'd never felt this way, so possessive, so angry, so...betrayed... He wanted to grab Angel and force him on his lap, to embrace, touch and kiss him. To breed him, that was his omega and how fucking dare he touch another alpha or beta.   
Someone was going to pay Alastor just needed to decide who it was.


	4. Destroying Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |Warning! Sexual assault/noncom in this chapter!|  
> Angel breaks the rules and gets punished.

"D...Daddy! P... please don't!"  
Valentino rolled his eyes and made disappointed tsking sounds at the pitiful sight before him. "For fucks sakes, Angie! You know better than this! You've been at this for eighty-one fucking years! "  
"Val, baby, let's remind him of what real men would have done to his faggot ass in the fourties." Vox suggested as he locked the door to the room.  
"N...no! Please!" Angel sobbed desperately, knowing exactly what Vox was reffering to and curled into himself in fear. Valentino owned the spider's soul, all because he was desperate and needed protection from the environment of hell. Because he was stupid enough to not just fucking read the contract.  
"Fantastic idea," Val said as he ignored Angel's sobbed pleas. Instead, the moth began to work on his own clothes. Now, what exactly was the rule that Angel broke and where were the three of them? Currently they were locked in a rather large janitorial closet at the news station, where the freshly pissed off Valentino had learned that his Angel-cakes had slept with Alastor. Angel needed special permission to service another overlord and the spider had certainly not seeked permission before fucking the cannibalistic deer creature. "We've been far too easy on this little fuckin' whore." It hadn't taken long for the moth to be left entirely in the nude and for Vox to begin to strip as well.

Angel whimpered when he felt sharp claws digging into his ass, causing the spider to bleed and using one of his hands from his second pair of arms to roughly and carelessly finger the younger demon.  
"Damn, you just fuckin' dove right in, didnt'cha?"  
"His punishment deserves to be imminent, don't you think?"  
"He is really quite the disobedient boy. His naughty ass deserves it."  
The moth chuckled and watched enthralled as blood ran down Angel's thighs and ass, blood pooling around his knees and hushed groans of pain, the spider wanted nothing more but to escape and leave the two behind, despite the fact that he knew he never could. "Open your mouth, bitch." Vox commanded drawing a whimper from the miserable spider. "And don't you fucking dare bite down!"

Angel groaned out in pain as Vox forced his cock down his throat, his tip hitting the spider's gag reflex, he sobbed as both men roughly took him, blood running down his thighs and saliva dripping down his front. This lasted for hours, the men abandoning Angel in the closet after the abuse leaving the spider a cum, blood and saliva and his body aching as he silently sobbed. Angel finally saw that he needed an out, he could no longer live this life and goddamn he would find himself an out if it killed him.


	5. A not so pleasant reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and Alastor hadn't seen Angel for months, but seeing him on the picture show had caught his attention and drawn him to the happy hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing! Do you guys still want me to continue the story? For now enjoy this new chapter.

Alastor hummed as he approached the glaring spider. "And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?"

"Nothin', you can fuck off, radio bitch."

Charlie gasped. "Angel! Oh my goodness, Al, I'm so sorry, he never acts so aggressively towards anyone!"

"No, no, it is fine, he and I have met before and it was truly not so pleasant, I suppose." Alastor said as he watched Angel stand up and storm off angrily, upsetting the deer a bit but he had no right to complain or say anything else about it, as much as he truly wanted to reach out and pull Angel into his arms; he knew, however, that the action would be inappropriate and unappreciated.

"What exactly happened between you two? We can't afford to have discord in the hotel, Al, that'll make it harder for the hotel to function properly and for Angel to find redemption. Before you do anything, I need you and Angel at least civil enough to remain in the same room together." Charlie said in exasperation, this hotel was her dream and she wanted to save Angel and have him go to heaven.

"We could always just toss Alastor, hun." Vaggie said softly and put her hand on the small of Charlie's back.

"Vaggie...I..." Charlie sighed.

"No need to be hasty, darling girls, I'll simply work things out with Angel Dust, he and I should smooth things out and even the bumps on our road."Alastor said and snapped his fingers to bring his friends Husk and Niffty and put them to work at the bar and cleaning the hotel. He sighed and then slowly climbed the stairs and searched for Angel in his bedroom. 

"The fuck do you want, asshole?" Angel glared, looking up from his bed and if gazes could kill, the Radio Demon would have died where he stood.

"To talk, I don't understand why you are so upset with me, wasn't it pleasant for you? You were begging me for more that night."

"Is that really what you think I'm upset about??? Listen here, you privileged asshole! I got my shit handed to me for fuckin' you! I got beat, raped and put down! it was your fuckin' interest in me that got me punished! I hate you!"

"I...Angel, was it Valentino who harmed you?"

"Why do you care?" Angel looked away from him.

"I had no intentions of you being harmed after our night of debauchery. I will not let him harm you again, I promise." He sighed and pulled Angel flush against himself.

Angel simply huffed and pulled away from him. "Why don't you just get the fuck outta here??? Fottuto stronzo privilegiato, non sono dell'umore giusto per affrontare nessuna delle tue stronzate francesi!"

"I...I'm not so sure what you said but fine, I'll go. I'll leave, but only if you promise me civility when we are with the others, understood?"

"Fine, I promise now fuck off."

Alastor sighed and left the room, enraged and wanting Valentino's head on a pike, images of men harming Angel, his Angel, the man he'd been in the throes of pleasure with only a few months ago, it was purely more fuel to the fire of Alastor's hatred of the moth pimp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation 1 :Fucking priviledged asshole, I ain't in the mood to deal with any of your feaux french bullshit!


End file.
